Prétear: Episode List
1- "Unmei no kaze" ("The Wind of Fate") (運命の風) Airdate: April 4, 2001 In a peaceful, green land, a little pink bird is snoozing away on a leaf as a fish flies by above the water. A shadow comes over the land, and violet-black crystals shoot out of the ground, next to a small lake. The bird freaks out. Next, a dragon like crystal leaps at it - only to be smashed by the magic powers of a long haired man dressed in dark violet, non-modern clothing. The bird that he apparently grabbed out of harm's way is tossed, and it flies off. Next to him, a man appears in a flash of light. The man with white hair, Sasame, looks on worriedly. On Hayate's other side, other man appears in the same manner as Sasame, and says that at last, the thing that they have feared the most has awakened. Hayate kneels down to the spring, and the spring flashes into ice from where he was, and from it, a young boy with white hair springs forth. Hayate calls the others. Mannen appears a circle of flame, and from that a tall, young man appears. Next to him, a drop of water falls into the pond, and a little boy comes from it. Hajime, Next to Hajime, a large, flower unfolds. A little, boy sits inside it, called "Shin" by Hayate. Hayate then points over at a tree across the pond from them. It's dark and twisted, looking 'evil'. Red lights swirl from the hole in the middle of it, and fall into the water, which glows scarlet. Mannen asks what it is; Kei says that they are the Seeds of Disaster. At Hayate's feet, the reflection of a modern city appears. Hayate says that the Queen of Calamity calls forth the red snow of disaster above the ground. Sasame says that they can't allow the Queen of Calamity, Fenrir, to be revived, and that they must quickly find the one who makes the snow white... At his last words, Hayate's eyes darken in emotion. In the present, Himeno looks slightly wistful as she thinks how that was the type of life she led... Facing double wooden doors, she thinks to herself brightly that she has to adjust to this new lifestyle, bit by bit. Revving herself up, she opens the door with a happy, "Good morning!" She winces slightly. Already sitting at the table is her entire family. At one side are two girls: a long haired girl who looks very snobby, and a quiet girl with green hair. Himeno identifies them as her stepsisters, Mayuni and Mawata, respectively. Behind them is a very short, man with round glasses. On the other side of the table is a very dignified looking woman, with her hair piled up on her head. Next to her is Himeno's goofy looking dad, who waves at Himeno with a, "Good Morning" Himeno says that this is her stepmother, Natsue, who responds by saying that she certainly is late, so they started without her. Himeno apologizes sheepishly, and starts to sit down in her seat. As she sits down, she thinks to herself that she's becoming closer to her new family, and it's fun... the chair breaks, and Himeno slams to the ground. She grabs a chair leg, and looks at it, thinking angrily to herself that it's already been cut... As in, enough of the chair legs were sawed so that it could keep standing, but would snap off as soon as someone sat down. At a construction site elsewhere, the three youngest Leafe Knights are huddled around a corner, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. Mannen says that he'll take care of the Demon Larva. He begins to build up some energy in his hands, but behind him, someone rushes in, Hayate runs in, yelling, "Mannen! Where's the Demon Larva?" Mannen looks shocked and a annoyed, he's shoved aside. On the ground, there is a small, shelled object with a dark, violet stone embedded in it. Hayate looks relieved, and says that the root hasn't attached itself yet. Mannen exclaims that this one is his! Shin, who is watching the mayouchuu, sees that the violet stone has flipped itself into an open eye. Heartbeats echo through the area, and the purple shell stretches out from the stone. Shin gasps in surprise, and Hayate yells for him to get out of the way. Between his hands forms an amazing amount of wind, which he directs at the mayouchuu. It surrounds it, closing it back up, gradually making it go back to its original state. Sasame and the other two older knights come running, asking if it's the Demon Larva? Their voices die off as they look at the mayouchuu, surrounded by spinning wind. Mannen sulks, saying that there wasn't a need for a fuss... Hayate says that he just put it to sleep, and asks Shin for the seal. Shin puts his hands together, and from around his neck, the pendant sends out glowing light, which are green vines that whip out and surround the mayouchuu, shrinking and capturing it within the pendant. Walking by a wall made of a hedge, Hayate catches a falling flower, which turns to ash. He says that it's happened over here, too... Suddenly, he sees a rustling in the hedge, coming closer and closer. Hayate says that it's a Demon Larva? The 'Demon Larva' jumps out of the bushes. It turn out to only be Himeno, who yells at Hayate to move. She lands right on top of him, and realizes she landed on a really handsome young man! She blushes as she looks at him, he looks at her and the third time, he grimaces and he throws Himeno off of him, she rolls off of him. She exclaims that he shpud not do things like that to a "lady". He tells her that she should not jump out at people. He takes a step toward Himeno. Himeno then screams out that he is a pervert as loud as she can, then tries to punch him. With one hand, he easily catches the punch. In a flash of white light, Himeno lands hard on the ground in pain, grasping her hand. She wonders aloud if it was some sort of static electricity? Her watch beeps frantically, and she yells that she has no time for this! As she runs past a shocked Hayate, she adds that this is good news for him, and move out of the way! As Himeno runs, she thinks to herself that the guy had good looks on the outside, but a horrible personality! The chimes for the school start ringing, and she screams that this really is the worst! Back at the construction site, Go throws a bag of chips to Sasame, who thanks him. Go complains that not even one person yet... Shin is holding a milk bottle that his bird is drinking out of happily. Kei comments that children are simple, then a white light suddenly glows on his shoulder, and he turns around in surprise, saying, Hayate had arrived, looking gloomy. He says that it's nothing, but the group continue to stare. Hayate turns around to walk away, but Sasame says "You found her, didn't you?" At school, another student is sitting at her desk as the chimes signifying the end of the day go by. Himeno comes up to her and asks if hse would like to go shopping with her. Yayoi replies that she would. Over by the door, three girls watch angrily. One of them calls Yayoi over, much to her surprise. She excuses herself and walks over. They tell her that she shouldn't talk or talk to that Himeno Awayuki person; she might be thought of as a 'supporter'. After all, they continue, Himeno is the daughter of an author that married Mayuni's mother for her money. Another girl adds that even the school's name changed to 'Awayuki'. They talk about how sorry it is for Mayune, having those horrible people suddenly in her family. Ouside, Himeno is walking out the door, thinking to herself. Then she spots Mawata, walking out of the school through the gate. Himeno calls her name, but Mawata completely ignores her and keeps walking. Himeno is left standing alone, still waving. As Himeno walks through the huge gates to her house. She thinks so herself, that no one knows she's home, or cares. She thinks to herself that her life is unbelievable, living in a castle with a new family that's so cold. As she walks around the garden, she thinks to herself that even she doesn't know about her family. She's surprised to see a pond in the garden. She walks up and rings the huge chimes, and thinks to herself that all of this is to be expected from such a rich family. Himeno then sits down on a stone bench, and sighs, wondering if she really can't do anything about it. A shining light comes from the sky, and Himeno exclaims, "Again!" The red snow vanishes from her hands, and she says, "It vanished... I wonder what would happen if I vanished, too?" She looks very mournful for a moment. She then thinks to herself that vanishing is simple. She hides her eyes with her hands, and thinks for a while. As she lies there, a voice suddenly says, "Are you alright?" Himeno automatically says, "Yes..." Blinking, she opens her eyes and focuses up on Sasame's face. She springs into a sitting position. He says that he's glad that she's alright. Up on the roof of a nearby pavillion, Go and Kei jump down, landing neatly. They smile at her, and say, "Nice to meet you!" Himeno begins to say, "Nice to... uh, what should I say... you guys are...?" Running steps are heard, and Mannen runs up, flanked on either side by Shin and Hajime. He exclaims, "Leafe Knights!" Himeno is still staring rather blankly when behind her, Hayate calls them idiots. Himeno sees him, then suddenly, punches him in the chin. Hayate goes flying, and lands on the ground. The others watch in shock. Hayate asks her what she's doing, so suddenly. Himeno answers that she sees; he brought his friends to return the favor, EH? Hayate doesn't understand. At that point, Sasame steps forward. Now, Hajime and Shin are looking at the pond, happily watching it. Himeno sits on the bench. Behind her is Mannen, and in front of her are Kei, Go, and Sasame. Hayate is leaning against a pole behind her, arms crossed as he listens to Sasame tell Himeno about 'Leafe'. Leafe is inside every living being on this planet. Himeno hums. Kei says that she saw the red snow, correct? She says she did once. Go says that the evil being Fenrir is targeting Leafe to boost her own power. Himeno finds the whole situation hard to believe. Mannen says that without Leafe, the world will be destroyed. Himeno, still unbelieving, says sheepishly that would be bad. SHe attepmts to leave, but Sasame appears before her, and says softly that they need her. Sasame kneels on one knee in front of her, and tells her that Leafe Knights have a limit to their power. However, if she joins them, they can save the world from the Princess of Disaster, Fenrir. Himeno isn't too sure, but Sasame says she really is the only one who can do it. There's a pause. Hayate is still listening from his position behind the columns, he still doesn't look very pleased. Himeno stands up and walks several feet away. She says quietly that she was happy to hear that she was needed, but that really she kind of prank. Looking at them, she says that they're planning on tricking her, That after she believes them, they'll laugh at her. She says she's not that simple minded. Go tries to tell her that she's wrong, but Hayate curtly interrupts him, saying that this girl can't be Pretear, no matter how much power she has. Himeno yells at him. Over by the pond, Shin and Hajime look worried, and say that the Liefe in the water is getting weaker very quickly. An eye of a mayouchuu blips open, and Kei exclaims that there's a mayouchuu in the water! Goh yells at at Hajime and Shin to get back, while a tentacle made of water, covered in purple slime, extends out of the water. Himeno asks what it is, and Hayate says that it's grown up. Kei says that a mayouchuu is a separate, growing piece of Fenrir, and is a servant of darkness. He continues, saying that it absorbs Leafe and offers it to its mistress. As he says this, the Deamon Larva lashes a tentacle out, wrapping around a tree branch. The wood turns black and begins to rot, and the leaves die. It lashes out more and more tentacles. Himeno, horrified, turns around and goes to Hayate, and asks him what he's doing. She says that it's dangerous here, and if they don't run away. He shakes her hand off his arm. Kei says they can't do that. Go adds that they're Leafe Knights; it's their duty to protect the Leafe in this world. Hayate says that they just can't run away. Himeno is surprised and sad. Shin and Hajime hold onto her skirt, and they beg her to become Pretear. Mannen says that she should fight with them. Hayate tells them to stop, and then yells at her to get lost. Everyone is quiet. Shocked, Himeno runs away. The knights ask Hayate why he did that, but the monster is coming as it launches itself forward, the knights transform quickly and teleport away. As Himeno runs away across the estate. Sasame slashes the monster tentacles that wrapped around him and Shin, and Goh shoots fire at it. Kei shoots lightning at it, but it's also ineffective. Hayate is holding his side, he's been injured. Go exclaims that their attacks don't seem to be working, and Mannen takes this as a cue to attack. He builds up an ice attack, but quickly gets restrained by a tentacle. Hajime, worried tries to help, and is also attacked the confusion. and Hajime are most definitely getting the Leafe sucked out of them. Go and Hayate both jump forward, gliding through the air. Hayate's slicing attacks cut the tentacles that were holding Mannen and Hajime, who fall. The monster then shoots some type of green, acidic substance at Hayate and Go, who make shields out of wind and fire. But, they get knocked back to the ground. Hayate looks up to see Himeno standing before him, she asks him what she has to do to become the Pretear. He tells her to run away again, but she fiercely replies that she definitely won't run away. Hayate pauses for a moment, but the tentacles are coming. He holds out his hand, and asks for hers. She pauses for a split second, then puts her hand in his. Light glows mysteriously around them, and Himeno is facing Hayate, and in a flash of light, Himeno has transformed into a new outfit. She says, shocked,"Is this the... PRETEAR?" 2- "Tokimeki wo kikasete" ("Let Me Hear Your Heart Flutter") (トキメキを聴かせて) Airdate: April 11, 2001 Himeno, using Hayate's wind sword, breaks through the core of the water demon, thereby destroying it and restoring the leafe energy. Himeno is surprised to find out from Kei and Go that the Leafe Knights act as a sword or shield for the Prétear in battle. Sasame merges into Himeno as a trial run, in which she is able to hear sounds from far distances and project a sonic arrow from her mouth. Himeno views Sasame as one who encourages her to become stronger, different from how she views Hayate. Meanwhile, it is seen that Mawata Awayuki feels depressed over the death of her previous father, questioning the meaning of existence. She later encounters a trash demon that arises inside an alley. Sasame merges into Himeno, being able to defeat the trash demon. 3- "Tokimeki wo kikasete" ("The Way of Becoming Prétear") (トキメキを聴かせて) Airdate: April 18, 2001 Hayate tests Himeno of her worthiness by her using a kendama, however she fails at the attempt and causes a disappointed Hayate to leave. Sasame later shows her how a kendama can help increase concentration skills. Go, after merging into her, trains Himeno to use fire powers in combat. Even when Hayate seems impressed after her training, he still show hostility towards her, causing her to accidentally say that she does not need him anymore. Himeno, after sensing a bicycle demon nearby, allows Go to merge into her and uses a fire ax to defeat the bicycle demon, thanks to Hayate. 4- "Youdamari no yakusoku" ("A Promise Made Under the Sunlight") (陽だまりの約束) Airdate: April 25, 2001 Himeno is reluctant to find out that Hayate has been hired to work at the mansion. As a demon larva is sensed somewhere in the mansion, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin alerts Himeno about this. Mr. Tanaka allows himself to tag along in their search in the forest, but not to much help. The children get separated from Himeno, but they find her after she is chased by several animals. As a soil demon emerges from Himeno's garden, Himeno allows Hajime to merge into her. Himeno uses a water attack to destroy the soil demon. 5- "Yami no bishou" ("The Smile of Darkness") (闇の微笑) Airdate: May 2, 2001 Takako mysteriously appears at a bridge in Himeno's dream. The next day at school, transport demons hover in the sky, absorbing leafe energy to be sent back to Takako. Himeno wanted to apologize to Hayate for disregard his concern in guarding her, but she ends up being distracted by her father Kaoru Awayuki. Himeno, sensing a demon larva when a blackout occurs throughout the city, brings Hayate to the bridge where Takako soon appears. While Hayate leads Takako to a cathedral, an electric demon forms. The other Leafe Knights come to the rescue. Himeno allows Mannen to merge inside of her, and she shoots a blast of ice through the electric demon. Takako promises that she will kill Himeno the next time they meet. 6- "Ruuju no himitsu" ("The Rouge Secret") (紅(ル−ジュ)の秘密) Airdate: May 9, 2001 Himeno waits for Hayate to return as she is reminded of what Takako plans to do to her. Kei gives her a good luck charm and Go serves her a dessert, both in effort to cheer her up. When Kaoru asks Mawata to make clay sculptures with him, she reminisces about when her previous father taught her how to sculpt. Mikage advises Himeno to address the cause of her worries. Himeno, desperate to know more about Takako, asks Mannen, Hajime, and Shin to take her to where Takako was first imprisoned. When they return, Kei mentions that Takako was born as a human. A building demon soon appears, and Himeno allows Kei to merge into her. Himeno, before destroying the building demon, is then surprised to find out that Takako was formerly the Prétear before she decided to become the Fenrir. 7- "Mou daremo mamorenai" ("I Can't Protect Anyone Anymore") (もう誰も守れない) Airdate: May 16, 2001 Takako, when she was the Prétear, fell in love with Hayate, who encouraged her to get stronger, though she endured much fear in battle. However, as Hayate was unable to return that love, she became the Fenrir, which urged the Leafe Knights to seal her away in imprisonment long ago. Figuring out that the powers are based from emotions, being influenced either positively or negatively, Himeno never felt that being the Prétear was none of her business or being dragged into the cause. Instead, she says that the Leafe Knights should be in agreement in order to combine their powers together. The next day, Himeno tries to have a positive attitude despite injuring herself several times. Meanwhile, the Leafe Knights spot a few building demons lurking in separate areas of the city, yet they are seen as decoys. At the cathedral, Himeno is overwhelmed upon seeing Takako again, soon learning that she is unable to allow Hayate to merge into her. 8- "Mezame no toki" ("The Time of Awakening") (目覚めのとき) Airdate: May 23, 2001 Takako drains all of Sasame's leafe energy before she disappears. While Go restores his leafe energy, Himeno returns home, blaming herself for what happened. While Himeno crosses a street, Mawata cries out her name before she almost gets hit by an oncoming car. The two head toward the beach, where Mawata mentions that living alone prevents any hurt and Himeno admits that she is clumsy and troublesome. Hayate reunites with Himeno at the beach, embracing her and worrying about her safety. Soon after, they encounter Takako, who has consumed the leafe energy of the remaining Leafe Knights. Believing in herself, she successfully allows Hayate to merge into her, which restores the leafe energy of Leafe Knights. Himeno wounds Takako in battle, causing the latter to fall back. 9- "Todokanai merodii" ("Unreachable Melody") (届かない旋律（メロディー）) Airdate: May 30, 2001 Mawata has been staying inside her bedroom ever since she witnessed Himeno and Hayate hugging each other at the beach. Himeno senses the presence of Takako somewhere in the mansion, and the Leafe Knights split up to go search after her. Her family, as well as Yayoi Takato, believe that a ghost is hiding, so they go on a hunt, but not to much luck. Himeno ponders how Hayate feels about her. Mawata tells Mikage about her previous father, who she had felt most connected to before he passed away. Mikage then advises her to accept her feelings and be honest with herself to others. Sasame, after realizing that Mikage is actually Takako, not only confesses his love for her, but also chooses to side with her. 10- "Omoi no hate ni" ("At the End of Memories") (想いの果てに) Airdate: June 6, 2001 Takako rejects Sasame's feelings for her before she disappears. While Mannen, Hajime, and Shin help build a house for Himeno, Hayate tells her to return back to the mansion to bid farewell to her family. Takako, setting Mawata in a trance, tries to absorb the hatred from her heart, yet Mawata is still tied to her affection for Sasame. Takako commands Sasame, who has destroyed the house, to assassinate Hayate in order to win her over, though Sasame seems hesitant. Takako allows Hayate to live and gives Sasame the power of darkness. 11- "Garasu no hitomi" ("Eyes of Glass") (ガラスの瞳) Airdate: June 13, 2001 Sasame still wants to be with Takako, despite her planning to destroy all of the leafe energy. Hayate apologizes to Himeno for giving her the responsibility of becoming the Prétear. Mawata, having mixed feelings, is soon visited by Sasame, who has come to take her away. Meanwhile, Himeno allows Hayate to merge into her, using a wind sword to defeat demon larvae that were approaching the mansion. Mawata, rejecting Natsue Awayuki to have cherished her as a daughter, says that she has felt alone until her first encounter with Sasame. However, after Takako kisses Sasame in front of Mawata, Takako reaches into her heart again, in which this time she becomes the nucleus of the Great Tree of Fenrir that has grown. 12- "Mekumori wo mouichido" ("Warmth, Once More") (ぬくもりをもう一度) Airdate: June 20, 2001 Kaoru and Natsune arrive with Mayune Awayuki, who is eager to save her little sister. Himeno, along with the three, try their best to break Mawata free, striving to never give up. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin help evacuate the city, while Kei and Go fend off lurking demon larvae. Sasame interjects and tells Himeno that she was absentminded of how much pain that Mawata has suffered all this time. Hayate decides to part from Himeno and take on Sasame by himself. Himeno climbs to the top of the tree and confronts Takako to be willing to forgive the betrayal and forget the past. Himeno manages to past through the barrier and convinces Mawata to release her hatred, thereby freeing herself. As Sasame defeats Hayate, he hesitates when Takako orders him to kill Himeno. When Takako prepares to kill herself via the vines and roots of the tree, Sasame shields her from the attack. 13- "Shiroi yuki no densetsu" ("The Legend of White Snow") (白い雪の伝説) Airdate: June 27, 2001 Takako, after weeping tearfully as Sasame begins to pass away, becomes engulfed in the Great Tree of Fenrir, wreaking havoc in the city. Himeno allows Hayate to merge into her in order to save Takako. The other Leafe Knights then give up her leafe energy in an attempt to strengthen Himeno. Hayate, as Himeno is being attacked by the vines and roots, shields her from getting hurt, greatly weakening him. She then transforms into the White Prétear and releases a lot of leafe energy, rescuing Takako and reviving Sasame as white snow falls from the sky. As Himeno gravely lays on the ground, Hayate kisses her, miraculously resurrecting her. Category:Prétear Page